


【傑北】沐春風

by linkynch



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkynch/pseuds/linkynch
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 8





	【傑北】沐春風

在這個地處亞熱帶的繁華都市，松村北斗不知道選擇在潮濕悶熱的六月份去桑拿浴室是不是一個正確的決定。他原本這個時候應該在東京某個空調常年保持在20度的五星酒店，穿著合身的西裝，雙手奉上早就準備好的結婚紅包，祝福一對新婚夫婦幸福美滿；然後喝著服務員送來的香檳在衣香鬢影中和一班同樣衣冠楚楚的人虛與委蛇。

只是他覺得自己沒有辦法親眼見證自己暗戀了多年的人和別人結婚，即使他早就知道對方和自己不是同一類人。婚禮定在六月中旬的一天，據説是因爲女方想當「六月新娘」。他早早就從舊同學那裏聽到風聲，但是打開請柬的那一瞬，看到那個熟悉的名字躍然於紙上還是會令他心頭一動，只不過隔壁同樣字體字號印著的那個名字卻好像是在沉默地宣示著主權。什麽嘛，印得像中學生畫的相合傘一樣，松村北斗想。

喜歡上一個異性戀者已經是自己最大的懲罰了，而他還沒有喜愛自虐到這種程度。他上網查了機票和酒店，然後推脫那邊說自己早就拿了假期去旅行，不能親身出席婚禮了，份子錢就就交由相熟的舊同學代爲轉交。

他剛好有一個朋友高地優吾早些年在香港做裝置藝術的工作，後來因爲在這裏遇到了自己的戀人，就索性紮根下來，一心一意經營自己的繩縛工作室。松村和他也好幾年沒見了，想正好順道也去探望朋友。

傍晚松村收到高地發來的定位資訊，他就跟著地圖的指引找到他們約定見面的那家酒吧。出乎松村的意料，高地的戀人也在，是一個頭髮染成淡粉色的男孩。高地介紹他們認識，松村才知道他叫Juri，也是日本人。Juri笑起來很甜，松村記得高地應該很喜歡這類型的人，只不過他也無意打聽別人的背景。

高地顯然也是知道松村的來意，不然他爲什麽要在這個濕熱的天氣跑來香港。不過看著好友悶悶不樂也不是辦法，高地便勸他去找點樂子，總好過一個人在這裏喝悶酒。説著從卡包裏找出一張卡片遞給他。

這是一家桑拿浴室。高地說，如果你想放鬆一下的話，去下也無妨。就當是體驗一下市井文化了。Juri倒是讀懂了高地的暗示，從包裏掏出一個花花綠綠的小包裝塞到松村的手裏。

“松村さん，這個禦守送給你了。”

松村低頭一看，是一個熒光色的保險套。

//

“浴……春……風？”松村對著卡片上的漢字辨認著這個發著曖昧桃色光的招牌，浴春風三個大字下麵還有一行英文寫著HAPPY TOGETHER。

在這種蛇龍混雜的商住兩用樓宇裏的桑拿浴室怎麽找樂子？一點都沒有自己期望能找樂子的浪漫氣氛。松村覺得，會不會只是高地和Juri想趕快甩掉他這個電燈泡才把自己打發到這裏來。但是在悶熱的夏夜找到這個地方也讓松村出了一身的汗，反正都到了門口了，進去洗個澡也行吧，他自暴自棄地想。

淋浴的地方是一個個隔間，並沒有門，僅僅用防水布充當浴簾防止水濺得整條走廊都是。工作日的晚上流連在浴室的人不算很多，但是在淅淅瀝瀝的水聲中松村卻聽到了一絲絲從不遠處隔間發出來的雜音，好像是有人在接吻。儘管水聲已經不小，但是在隔間裏的人好像完全沒有意識到他們交換唾液，甚至其他體液的聲音到底有多突兀。松村覺得這樣很尷尬，他並沒有興趣聼一場活春宮的墻角。於是悄悄關了水，裹上毛巾離開了浴室。

浴室的隔壁就是桑拿房。來都來了，松村又想起了高地那句不妨一試。

在桑拿，人人肉帛相見，一目瞭然。

只不過松村進浴室之前把眼鏡和手機錢包之類的雜物都寄存了，他近視，加上熱水產生的大量霧氣籠罩著這小小空間，營造出朦朦朧朧的氣氛。這裏給人的體感依然是又溼又熱，但是並不是外頭那種惱人的讓衣服粘膩的感覺。桑拿房裏的人基本上都是三三兩兩的坐著，松村挑了一個角落呆著，偶爾有人往熱燙的石頭上澆上一兩勺水。

過了二十分鐘，松村起身離開，他想，自己又不是真的想來洗桑拿的。

松村剛出了桑拿室，在霓虹色的走廊，身後就忽然冒出個人伸手把他拉過來。松村大吃一驚，差點喊了出來，但是身後的人及時捂住了他的嘴。

“噓……”身後的人叫他安靜，又小聲地對他説了句什麽，但是自己聽不懂，只好用英語說自己聽不懂粵語。

Is this your first time? 那人用英語問他。

他點點頭。

那人鬆開了捂住他嘴的手，在他耳邊吹氣，又問他想不想單獨聊聊。

聊什麽？松村想，想做就直接説。

//

松村倒是沒問他爲什麽就這樣隨隨便便打開寫著MASSAGE ROOM的房間，就不怕真的有人在裏面按摩。不過轉念一想，別人説不定都是老主顧了，知道哪些房間用來幹什麽不是很正常嗎。

那人又從身後抱住他，伸手拿開了圍在他腰間的白毛巾。松村感受到對方的胡渣磨過自己的肩膀，他不禁輕顫一下。你真敏感。那人笑著說，順便把自己推倒在房間那張窄窄的按摩床上。到了這一步，兩具肉體糾纏上的那一刻，松村知道他們達成一致了。

舌尖在對方的深淵裏探索，對方略微有些粗糙的舌面舔過他上顎的時候松村一下子伸手抓住了他的手臂，他能感受到其實他們都在迫切地渴求著對方。

在他消耗掉最後一口空氣之前，對方稍微離開了他的嘴唇，問了他的名字。

“Hokuto……”那人重複了一次他的名字，“你是日本人嗎？”

真實搞笑。

松村想，自己在香港才碰到幾個人啊，竟然裏面有三個都是本國人。松村聽著對方用日語問自己，就問他：“那你呢？”

“Jesse。”

“嗯？”會說日語卻是英文名？

“我是美日混血。”

松村擡起頭看了下剛剛一直伏在自己身上的人，的確從外表上看又不是完全的外國人的長相，甚至乍看之下還是偏像亞洲人的面孔。

Jesse笑了出來，“我倒不介意你看我啦，只是我的臉上有什麽很吸引你的地方嗎？”

“啊……”松村回過神來，突然覺得非常羞恥，但是又不好意思承認是因爲自己近視才要靠這麽近看。

“Hokuto真的好可愛，”Jesse又低下頭吻他，從嘴唇到下巴，又從喉結遊移到松村的耳邊，“剛剛在桑拿室的時候，我就很想和你做。”手還不老實地從松村的腰綫摸到臀部的側邊。

什麽？松村被他摸得渾身燥熱，不停扭著身子想躲開那隻作亂的手。

“Hokuto是第一次嗎？”Jesse的舌尖鉆進自己耳郭那一刻松村抖得不行，“……Hokuto這邊是你的敏感帶嗎？”

“我……我不知道。”

別再問了，松村想，自己的腦子都快要融掉了。

“那我就是Hokuto的第一個男人了？”不知道爲什麽松村覺得Jesse的聲音聼上去好像還挺開心的。

“我好高興。”

松村看著Jesse伸長手從床頭的櫃子裏面拿了安全套和潤滑液，然後一邊吻著他一邊打開了潤滑液的瓶蓋。

“鑒於Hokuto是第一次，還是有必要做好潤滑的。”

上生理課嗎？松村沒好氣地想，但實際上Jesse的實戰經驗卻讓松村立即軟了半邊身子。Jesse把他的大腿分開，往手裏擠了一團潤滑液，全都抹在了松村的後穴。Jesse只用了一隻手指來回抽送開拓他的身體，異物侵入體內的感覺讓松村難受地扭動著身子，他從未與別人分享過一次性愛，並不覺得很舒服，雙手緊緊抓住了身下的床單。

“抱歉Hokuto，”Jesse把臉湊到松村的臉邊，“你看起來很不安。”

松村感覺有眼淚莫名其妙地劃過自己的臉龐，奇怪，明明自己不是覺得傷心啊。他擡手想擦掉眼淚，卻被Jesse阻止。Jesse把他的淚痕慢慢吻掉，又再次親他的嘴，手上還是繼續撫摸他的後穴。原本是涼涼的潤滑劑在Jesse的翻攪之下慢慢變熱，水溶性的潤滑液也從啫喱狀慢慢化成水一樣的質地，把他的那處浸得濕潤無比。

松村模模糊糊地把自己的身體全權交給Jesse來操縱，但是當他感覺到Jesse放進來的第三隻手指的時候，全身的注意力好像都被集中到了那個地方，他從未知道自己的身體能夠敏感到什麽程度。感覺那個地方已經被擴張得足夠，Jesse從他身後抽出了手指，松村深吸一口氣，但Jesse卻把手指伸到他的嘴裏。

“Hokuto……”Jesse又吻了他的乳尖，惹得他顫抖得更厲害，“……你想知道我和你愛撫和親吻結晶的味道嗎？”

松村認命地閉上了眼睛，含住了Jesse那隻手指。

啊，原來如此。松村嘗到一絲絲若有若無的甜。

潤滑劑是草莓味的。

看到Jesse戴保險套的樣子，又見他往自己的性器上塗抹更多的潤滑液，松村覺得這個場景異常色情，卻沒有辦法將目光移開，只能呼吸急促地凝視著Jesse。Jesse看著這樣子的松村，便抱起他一條腿，又用手繼續愛撫著他，沾滿潤滑劑的手指再次觸碰到內壁，松村的身體卻比之前更敏感地反應。

“Hokuto裏面已經這麽柔軟了哦……”Jesse卻好像沒有要立即進來的意思。

松村卻已經完全被撩撥起來，他覺得身體哪裏都癢，手很癢，心也很癢。但是Jesse還只是一直在用手指刺激他。

“不要一直弄那裏……”松村忍不住開口，“不是要做嗎？”

“Hokuto知道嗎，這是Edging。就是讓人……徘徊在射與不射的邊緣（edge）。”松村忍住差點要高潮的衝動，不停地喘息，Jesse這時終於抽出了手指，換上了自己的性器。“不過就不繼續欺負Hokuto了。”

被充分潤滑過的甬道很容易就接受了Jesse碩大的性器，思考的能力好像都快要被剝奪，松村只能感受到他們交合的地方正在一陣一陣地規律地收縮著。

壓在松村身上的Jesse因這刺激而屏住呼吸，“Hokuto的裏面太棒了……好舒服。”

松村只覺得自己快要從裏到外都快熱得熟透了，Jesse的每一個細小的動作都能引起自己身體的顫抖，然後自己的那裏又會多收縮幾分……他沒想過原來性愛可以是這麽消耗體力的活動，而自己現在就像是在水裏被撈出來一樣汗津津的。

Jesse彎起松村的身子，紊亂的氣息噴在松村分身前端的筋膜上，讓松村又忍不住顫抖著發出了嘆息般的呻吟。

Jesse輕輕笑了一聲，隨即伸手再次撫摸起松村的喉結，一邊用舌頭摩擦著他敏感的乳尖，抽出了一半分身，再次用力貫穿他的身體。

“啊……啊啊！我要……去了……”松村的內壁痙攣著，夾緊了Jesse的性器。

松村和Jesse一起達到了高潮。

松村射精後有片刻的失神，軟軟地倒在床鋪上，肩膀因爲劇烈喘息而上下起伏。Jesse稍稍撐在他身上，手臂卻溫柔無比地捋著他被汗打濕的頭髮。

“Hokuto濕漉漉的樣子看起來好性感。”Jesse親吻這松村的眼角，“我好喜歡。”

“真是的，”松村放鬆地依靠在Jesse懷裏，“你到底想幹什麽啊。”

“嗯，一想到Hokuto剛剛釋放的那個樣子，”Jesse抓住松村的手往自己的性器上摸，“我又硬了。”

//

事實上，松村回想起來他們大概來來回回做了三次，Jesse不知道爲什麽很熱衷於一邊插入一邊用手撫慰著自己的分身。只不過到後來松村感覺自己已經拋下了所有恥感，不知不覺中大大地張開雙腿讓Jesse可以更深入地進入自己。他只記得有那麽一瞬間自己渾身酥麻得仿佛要昏過去一樣，再次高潮讓自己覺得腰身都快要融化在這張床上了。

松村覺得半邊身子很麻，想轉身卻發現自己原來一直躺在Jesse的手臂上。他小心翼翼地把Jesse 的手臂移開，卻不小心驚動了原本在睡的Jesse。

“Hokuto。”Jesse叫他。

他轉過來面對著Jesse，“嗯。”

“Hokuto是來旅遊的嗎？”

“算是吧。”

“跟我説説對香港的印象吧？”

“嗯……”松村回想著這幾天逛過的一些地方說：“這裏的人都很喜歡戶外活動？我經常看到有人背著登山包，裏面好像裝著很多戶外設備。”

Jesse大笑起來，說：“平時你碰到的那些揹登山包的人很多都是去開房的哦，這個世界上哪有這麽多人喜歡露營。”

松村也懶得理Jesse説的是真是假。

黑房迷宮，肉體之海，在明亮城市看不見的角落，有人做愛。

今晚就讓他們同沐春風吧。

*END


End file.
